Catch the Cog!
Summary: Juice-crazed Junkions invade Autobot City with one goal in mind - steal Metroplex's transformation cog! Main Lobby - First Floor The Main Lobby has undergone a somewhat dramatic change. Scaffolding is erected everywhere, there's cranes loading equipment, and many of the lobby floor panels have been removed, exposing Metroplex's inner circuitry. Construction crews move through the area quickly, all busy performing their necessary tasks. Junkion Placed Tracking Device - Hot Spot This just came in through the Ops office. -Hot Spot TEXT ONLY Concerning the tracking device attached to the Junkion pseudo-combiner robot we fought on Station Q, after the raid the signal suggests that the Junkions returned to planet Junk, and specifically to the building site of Cineplex II. Reconnaissance for what will likely be an inevitable attack on the site is recommended. As the tracking device is still active, EDC HQ will continue to analyze the signal. Colonel Marissa Faireborn Raindance is hovering about in the way that little triangles do when they are bored. "Gosh" he emits. "What a lovely day. Its sure great that nothing crazy or out of the ordinary is happening" Wheelie is sitting near Raindance, painting little Civil War figurines with painstaking detail that requires him to wear a jeweler's glass. He looks over to Raindance: "I hope this peace infers not fees, on the nice day front Wheelie agrees!" TAI says, "Emergency, emerg... oooh sIlLy lOcKs yOu sCalLiEs. All open, all of you, off you go you rapscallions, ruffle your hair!" Whirligig says, "Whu... TAI?" BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Across Metroplex all the doors and every single lock flies open, apart from the blast doors to the Command Centre, which slam shut As one, every single door and system automatically flies open, though the blast door to the command centre seals shut with a grinding of gears and leavers, leaving Autobot City pretty... exposed... TAI says, "Awooga! Awooga! Where's the klaxon? Purple alert! Mauve alert!" Wheelie looks around. The blast door crashes down upon his little table of Civil War figurines for sale, destroying all of them! So distressed is Wheelie that the jeweler's glass pops right off of his face! "After what you just said Raindance, the humans have a 'Law' for that kind of thing." Streetwise remarked, heading for what seems the general direction of the main doors, or so the plan might have been. The Protectobot paused with a frown, hearing as all the others TAI's notification and then...everything responded with sounds of finality. "What on..." Then undid itself. So about that law-- "It seems the humans are right." He muttered. Seeing about Groove would have to wait it. Streetwise says, "Is Red Alert fooling around with a new security program or what?" Whirligig blinks as she walks into the lobby, jumping a bit as the doors fly open, her optics bright. "What... what's just happened?" She turns slowly, her steps - clumsy as they usually are - surprisingly delicate. "...this..." Wheelie says, "Something here is wrong today! All Wheelie's got is: I /say/!" Whirligig says, "Okay, who's been messing with TAI's security protocols?" Leet says, "Hehe I am l33t h4X0r!" Streetwise says, "Don't tell me the Junkions are responsible--" Red Alert says, "That was Leet's voice. On no - if HE'S in the command center...!" Whirligig says, "We gotta get in there!" Wheelie says, "If there's one thing I'm glad's not contagious -- it's the Junkions' speech! How dumb and outrageous!" Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Markdown charges in from the barracks, growling, "What in the bloody hell is going on? I'm in my barracks room, catching up on news reports, when suddenly my door flies open! And it was locked!" He looks about at the other Autobots. "You guys know what's going on?" Hoist rushes in from the direction of the landing pad. "All of the auto-navigational systems in relay with Autobot City are going mad! What in blazes is going on?" There is a sudden smashing of windows, as every external entrance in the lobby shatters, and ropes are flung down. Descending from pods that are hovering above Metroplex are Junkions! Junkions of every size, shape and creed imaginable! There is Banquo, tubby like Henry the Eighth, with a robotic chicken drumstick in one hand! There is Mary-Sue, who is screaming about how Starscream is her boyfriend. There is Tweedle-Doom who has a See-saw one one hand, and isn't afraid to use it! Gamblor who is constantly clicking his right (and only) arm, skull and crossbones appearing on his chest! And many, many more! All swarming towards the Autobots in the lobby, and towards the open doors. Sky Lynx says, "Greetings chaps" Leet says, "Red Alert, you total noob!" Red Alert flips open one of the doors on his forearm and taps at a comm relay underneath. He looks briefly satisfied, but expression melts away quickly. "I just remembered that the Junkions have copies of our encyption protocols. That won't do any good!" He looks briefly frustrated, then looks around. "Everyone tune in to frequency *some truly obscure frequency that works out to channel *." Sticking around humans as much as Streetwise did on occasion had its uses, picking up some of the lingo from his forays into the culture. He scrubbed some fingers across his face, nice to see problems never failed to crop up singly. "Now I see why humans curse Murphy so much." Shrugging at Markdown, Streetwise couldn't give him a straight answer. "I was on my way out to check on a couple leads, just as clueless as you all." Not to say a theory wasn't already evolving, something related to why the Junkions behaviour has been so radical. Hoist says, "... I repeat. What the BLAZES!" Red Alert says, "We don't know yet...someone has hacked into the base security systems." He looks sheepish. "Again!" Hoist says, "Security breach! Suddenly, there's Junkions! Thousands of them!" Banquo says, "Millions!" Red Alert says, "Read you loud and clear, Streetwise...now help us stop those Junkions!!" The large Lynx walks in from the medical room, followed by his Sky unit. They both look at the ground of autobots, then at the radio being broadcast, then the locked door, "Let me guess-- we are being over ran?" The lynx half asks. The Sky unit sighs as the optical band flickers, "Has anyone attempted to ram down the door?" Or better yet--" The lynx growls, "..blow it off?" Wheelie, upon seeing the onslaught of Junkions, reaches for the one thing he knows will stop them -- the remote control to the lobby's flat-screen television set, purchased in a spasm of 'let's make the place more human-accessible years and years ago.' Valiantly, he... throws the remote control at the Junkion hordes, where it bounces off of Mary-Sue's head and lands on the floor, shattering into literally a zillion pieces. Wheelie frowns. "Wheelie thinks we should already have ran, because that was Wheelie's only plan!" Streetwise says, "It would seem that unless we get some of the defenses kicking in to help, we're...a little on the outnumbered side. Not that I don't mind, just mentioning the obvious. Is there anything we can use to barracade some of the main entrances?" Whirligig gives a startled squeak, scrambling back. "Ohhhhh...!" She points, stammering as she tries to get the words out. She takes a few nervous steps back and just about trips. Then she does the first thing she can think of, rushing over to a console as she immediately tries to get the doors to respond. "Come on, come ON! Aaaaagh,, come on!" She then takes a look at the Junkions... and immediately starts to scramble toward the door again. "Bad idea bad idea bad IDEA!" Hoist's optics flare. "Autobot Whirligig! We must get to TAI's nerve center! If she's been hacked, the whole city may be in danger! "I don't think I need to do any calculations to know this is going to be more than a litle problem..." Streetwise echoes in a bit less rhyme. The swarm of Junkions would effectively make a nice bottle-stopper if they could manage, "Suggest getting back control of security as a primary? Without it we're in more than dire straights." Tossing his suggestion out, he called his gun to hand but hesitated. Unwilling to open fire directly, he threw out a couple cautionary shots to see if it would deter them. Banquo stands at the head of the horde, hand outstretched, shopping list clutched tightly. "We know the important ingredient fellow chefs!" he shouts. "We need... a transformation cog!" The Junkions throng through the doors, all jabbering to themselves. Mary-Sue sees Wheelie and heads towards him, taking out... a Gundam Death-Scythe! Tweedle-Doom toddles up to Streetwise, waving his see-saw menacingly... then he puts it on the ground, places a bomb on the over side and LEAPS on it, the bomb arcing towards Streetwise! And for anyone else like Sky-Lynx who is wanting to try heroics... there is a shattering and rending of steel, and the mighty form of Doctor Bong, the Junkion's sentient spaceship strides through the roof, optics flashing. "Diagnosis - terminal!" he chirps! Markdown gapes upwards as Junkions rain down from the sky. "Oh, for crying out LOUD! Those Junkions have gone too far! But that's not important... we have to get the doors open!" He runs through the crowds of Junkions, dodging bowling pins being tossed by a clown Junkion (who had been juggling them) and jumps over a Football-themed Junkion who tries to tackle him. "Almost there.." He lowers his broad shoulder and slams it into the command center's door. "OWW! That hurt!" Backing up for a good running start, he flings himself at the door again. "OW!" SLAM! "OW!" SLAM! "OW!" Junkion Hordes say, "blah blah tv blah blah" Markdown says, "Ok, who thick is this door again? I don't think I even made a dent in it." Raindance says, "It is thick for security purposes!" This is when both units notice the Junkion horde and They both do a cant of the head, then—at the autobots heading.. or in his case, looking like they are running around in sheer fear. They both then cant there head the other way at the Junkions again, before the Sky Unit steps foreward and growls lowly, "Everyone!" He yells out, "Get behind me!" The optical band flickers as the two units move foreward, one with claws ready, and the sky unit testing his cannon as a bit of flame licks out from around his teeth. Then Sky unit roars loudly with a screech, before sending and flaming arching forward down the hall, needless to say Metroplex inside will need a new paint-job and probably also require some sanding down from the metal that us being burnt and melted. Red Alert moves around to take cover behind Sky Lynx. Even Red doesn't have the heart to just start blasting away at Junkions, but he has a large tonfa-like police batton out. He looks around Sky Lynx's leg in shock at the Junkion horde. Junkions! Here in the Autobot's most secure facility. Junkions! Rebellious, TV-addicted nuisances! Junkions! A Security Director's biggest headache. Junkions! Currently being bumped up by police forces around the Galaxy from 'annoyance' to 'criminal'. Then his super-sensitive hearing picks up something truly troubling. "Transformation Cog? NO! We can't possibly let them get ahold of Metroplex's cog!" When confronted with the deathscythe, Wheelie thinks: What would Pipes do? SOME YEARS AGO Pipes is behind the wheel of a burning, out of control semi truck, screaming his head off as he realizes that with no hands, he can't manipulate the steering wheel properly! NOW Wheelie, inspired by this recollection, readies his slingshot and attempts to peg Mary-Sue in the optic with a ball bearing—truly, By-Bell must be in the crowd to appreciate the metaphor. Hoist holds up both hands. "Ho! Stay a minute! Since when do Junkions steal from Autobots! You can't just TAKE our transformation cog!" Blissfully ignored! Good! Whirligig immediately makes her way over to the terminal again, setting to work. Her tail twitches to and fro and her wings begin to tremble. "Come on, baby, work with me... come /on/..." She wags her tail again. "Come on... gotta give, baby, come on..." She's super worried at this point. "This has to have something to do with that... that /stuff/..." Some of the Junkions are forced back as Sky Lynx belches flame, one in particular that looks like an ice-cream van transforming and driving off in panic. But then... a huge robot snowman steps up. "Go Mr Frosty!" they all shout in unison, as Mr Frosty starts to spew out ice cubes from his stomach in front of the wall of fire! A true battle of the elements! As Markdown throws himself at the door, Banquo points and shouts "Tripticon, stop him!" From the throng of Junkions comes... Tripticon, a tiny waist-high version of Trypticon, in neon orange and blue, who constantly falls over. "Tripticon is crashing, flee!" yells a few more Junkions as the diminutive dinosaur makes its way towards Markdown Mary-Sue squeals as Wheelie shoots her in the eye. "But you are my cousin and best friend!" she shouts as she starts to punch the air, powering up to over nine thousand! And what of Whirligig? Well, what is a helicopter's nemesis? A... heliburglar! Heliburglar, a black and white helicopter, runs up to Whirligig, and tries to put her in his swag bag! Oh no! Streetwise would have been all for hopping on behind the split draconic Autobot, except it came a little too late with regards to a certain bomb-tossin' Junkion. The see-saw had left even this quick thinking Protectobot stumped for several Terran seconds, it wasn't as if this were the time and place to play around. And then the bomb, and then flight, albiet a clumsy one. Having backed away enough to avoid a direct hit, he was thrown from the blast and sent skidding along the ground. "Oh...that's embarrasing." Talking into the metal, bits of shrapnel ensured he'd need more than a couple touchups on his paint job. Rolling back onto his feet, he was intime to see Sky Lynx 'say' his part. "Well that doesn't sound good." Transformation cog? First Aid would...he wouldn't like them messing with Metroplex like that for starters. Quickly, Streetwise hunkered down into a police car, and with tires screeching he peeled towards Tweedle-Doom and his infernal...childrens ride. It wasn't the same as shooting them directly, but they'd find a swift fender to the joints would knock them down just as well! Streetwise says, "So what's the plan? I'm not just out here running interferrance without someone trying to get into the Command Center right?" Streetwise says, "I gotta have a good reason for having First Aid patch me up again!" Streetwise says, "Hey First Aid, where are you brother!" Hoist says, "I can attempt to hack into TAI, seeing how I run maintenance on her all the time." First Aid says, "I'm in the ark--? Why?" Markdown rubs his dented shoulder, scowling at the hatch. "Can't bust my way in--it's up to you, Whirligig!" Then, he turns in horror as he hears the name "Trypticon"—did the Junkions somehow commandeer him!? Is he outside right now??! Wait, no—they meant TRIPticon. "Ahahahaha, you can't be serious," he snickers, sneering down at the little dinomech. "Run along now, little Junkion, I don't have time for ya." Pulling his pistol from subspace, he takes a few potshots at Heliburglar. "Don't worry, 'Gig, I got you covered!" Whirligig kicks and struggles and gets away... well, for now. "Hey, leggo!" she shouts, flailing, only to trip and faceplant right into the floor. "Owwwwwwwh... that hurt..." Streetwise says, "Great, if you need a hand keeping them off of you...just holler." Streetwise says, "Ahhhh." Streetwise says, "I'd start driving back." Red Alert says, "Hoist! There's a TAI station in the security room - if Leet hasn't shut it down remotely, you may be able to use it to get back into the system! I'll try to head off any Decept...er, sorry force of habit. Any Junkions who are going after the Transformation Cog!" Lynx growls in uniseen of frustration with the Sky half the goes up into the air, however, needless to say, the fire stops for a moment for the two units to connect together to make, one, well, very large draconic creature, maybe almost to large for the halls itself. Then as The ice moves in, now the massive transform arhcs his head up and then lets out even a stronger blast of fire that is mixxed with plasma, nearly causing a, well, lava effect. The heat was on! Whirligig says, "Get it off get it off get it off!" First Aid .... First Aid says, "Streetwise-- brother.." First Aid says, "Just what is going on?" Hoist says, "Agreed! I just need an opening..." Streetwise says, "Just a little renovation." First Aid says, "What are you guys doing to metroplex /This/ Time?" Streetwise says, "Hey, before you take that tone I technically have nothing to do with it! Technically." "Are you just a thing in his dream?" Tweedle-Doom emits, as he starts to shoot... chess pieces at the approaching Streetwise. He's a pretty fat Junkion, will Streetwise be able to knock him aside?" Tripticon starts to nip at Markdown's ankles like a... really annoying dog. And then like an annoying dog, he whines, raises a leg, and decides to use Markdown like a fire hydrant. Can Markdown escape? Especially because Tripticon leaks... ROBO-ACID! Heliburglar is blasted back slightly by the shot, but keeps singing the theme to Airwolf. In fact, that is all he can hum as he tries to put Whirligig in his big sack. "Dum dum dum DUM, dum dum dum DUM dum dum de DUUUUM DUM!" he shouts, as he attempts to clobber the Autobot over the head with a flowerpot! First Aid goes dead silent Hoist says, "This is going to take forever for me to fix..." Streetwise says, "shhh...!" First Aid says, "I.. swear..." Whirligig gives a startled shout, managing to take the hit on her arms before she kicks out at Heliburglar. "Stop it! Get offa me!" she cries, trying to get away again. "Jerk! I am /not/ for you to put in your sack! Get offa me!" Hoist says, "To quote an ancient human war cry, 'Let's do this, Leroy.... Jenkins!" First Aid says, "If you autobots keep disrespecting, Metroplex, I am going to lock you all out of him just so he can have some peace! He is a living being too, you know! Not some over-size city you can all march around in-- like.. like-- gah.. some mechs.." Whirligig says, "I don't mean to sound like a broken record, but HELP!" Plasma from a dino-bird thing? Oh no! Mr Frosty starts to stagger back from the onslaught, but then another Junkion, Hydrant steps up! He is a triple changer, switching from robot to hyrda to... fire hydrant, and he starts to spray water at Sky Lynx too! "You're all washed up, Autobot!" he shouts menacingly! Hoist's shouts are heard by a Junkion who has been sitting on the roof the whole time. Camper, whose altmode is a caravan, takes aim with his sniper rifle, and BLAM! He starts shooting at Hoist's pretty green head. The meanie! Leet says, "Hup to! Hup to! Is that a marching band I hear?" Fire Chief's Countach revs his engine. "I'm heading for the Transformation Cog. Hoist, when you get an opening, break off and head for the Security Room to...er...to prepare the security cells for visitors!" Red Alert then peels out, tires squeeling. Instead of heading for the Transformation Cog (wherever that is), however, Red sneakily races towards the -landing pad- instead, trying to lead some Junkions in the wrong direction. "You'll never get our Transformation Cog!!" he calls out, hoping to add to the ruse. Leet says, "Don't worry, he won't be marching about any more! Hehe!" Streetwises' beautiful one-eighty drift was rudely aborted by...crashing into the Junkion's leg with a crunch and bang of protest from his chassis. That couldn't be good, the suprise of failure taking a second to filter in till his canopy is assaulted by...chess pieces. The large double-barreld gun had remained dormant all this time, but with his fellow Autobot's crys for some help, "Usually I'd play this game, but I gotta hussle out for a second. Be right back!" Literally driving off towards Whirligig, he tried to dodge one or two of the pieces, his siren was perfectly smashed now. But he'd try to take aim with his air-gun to knock the antagonist from Whirligig with a couple staccato blasts of compressed air. Hopefully, he wouldn't miss. Sky Lynx is slammed with the water and hisses loudly, then pushes against the water, his optical band glowing. "..little pests.. when I get my teeth around all of you," he says with a low growl, "I'll tear you all to shreads!" The last part nearly drowned out by a roar, as he swings out his claw hoping to strike them, however—forgetting about the ice Junkion—oops. Hoist decide to indulge in some combat driving and screeches off towards Heliburgler and Whirligig. The Autobots seem to have some kind of plan... but first things first. He releases his winch and swings it at Heliburgler, hoping to find purchase and drag the junkion off of Whirligig... who he might find most useful to the Autobot's battle plan. Wheelie, awed by Mary-Sue's power display like sixteen poses ago, has wisely scampered away, leading the scythe-wielding maniac in a wild chase a la Yellow Submarine or a Marx Brothers movie. "THERE'S JUNKIONS /EVERYWHERE/!" Hot Spot yells, helpfully, barreling through a small sea of them like he were trying to sack Quarterback, the Junkion quarterback. Markdown looks down at the little Tripticon as he nibbles at his ankle, and shakes his head contemptuously. "You again. Look, I told you I don't have the time for--" Then the tiny menace "lubricates" on him... with ACID! "AAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE AAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Markdown screams as he hops about the lobby, clutching his sizzling foot in pain. "Oh Primus the pain is unbearable! Slag! Frak! Frag! Smeg!" he screams, and heedlessly hops and bounds about, knocking over random Junkions, including, ironically, the foul-mouthed Junkion, Cussor. "OH YEAH! Well, FRAG YOU!" Cussor yells back from the floor. Everyone suddenly wails on poor Heliburglar! The Junkion literally explodes, all the little pieces scuttling away into the safety of the main throng of Junkions. Taking his place is Doctor Bong, the giant Junkion who strides towards the Autobots, on his shoulder standing Microslave (who turns into a microwave funnily enough) shooting out microwave rays! Mr Frosty spies his opening, and leaps at Sky Lynx's claw, trying to inset his claw into his chest, which contains a whirring sawblade mechanism, that is usually used to crush icecubes. Shocking! Tripticon starts to chase Markdown, but keeps falling over his own tail. Luckily General Custard is on the scene, who leaps at Markdown, and starts attacking him with his custard guns! First Aid says, "I'm closing in on California-- whatever is going on... and if I find out you are any of the other autobots are torturing Metroplex-- so Primus help me, because I'll make Peacekeeper look like a saint!" Streetwise says, "We are so saved. A pissed of First Aid is a sight to see." Streetwise says, "Mind the uh, Junkions infront..." Leet says, "First Aid, out of interest, where do you keep Metroplex's transformation cog" Combat Medic Peacekeeper coughs softly. Perhaps covering a chuckle? "'Aid, I doubt it's the Autobots who are causing the problem..." Leet says, "Its uh, a quiz... for charity..." First Aid says, "Junkions? Transformer cog?" First Aid says, "...." Leet says, "Hurry, the clock is ticking!" Hot Spot says, "Don't tell him, First Aid!" Hot Spot says, "Don't you tell him!" First Aid goes dead silent for a moment, "ya know-- I actually removed the cog to clean it, so you see, I was comming back to return it to Metroplex." Immediately, Whirligig spins to get back to the console, and her tail goes flying right at Doctor Bong's leg, not even realizing that she's done it. She activates her radio, sending a tight band out to First Aid before she gets her hands on the console again. Immediately, she starts trying to activate the security protocols. With any luck, she won't be assaulted again. First Aid says, "After all, it can't be installed or uninstalled with out me." Leet says, "mmMMmm, sure...." Streetwise says, "...I really hope First Aid is kidding." Whirligig says, "He's trying to throw them off the track!" Streetwise says, "Because. That'd be really bad if he wasn't." Urrrrgghhhh.... Hoist says, "Must... get... to security station!" First Aid says, "Isn't that right Hoist and Peacekeeper-- I am the only one with the clearence to work on it." Hot Spot says, "Speaking as Operations CO I hereby ban anyone who is not First Aid from working on it." Combat Medic Peacekeeper hehs. "Now you are, First Aid." First Aid says, "So see, Leet-- you want the cog, to borrow, or whatever-- you need me." Bob McBlutch says, "IiIiIi ccAatCcH aAmBuLlanCe?" Sky Lynx feels the rotors however his armor is far harder then what many would expect, slag, even a diamond saw would have trouble cutting through his thick hide. However it does cause him to yank he claw back and snap down at the Junkions blow with his rather large teeth—yea, anyone want to say, 'my grandma, what big teeth you have'.. Hoist says, "WHAT?! You can't just- oh. yeah. First Aid only, right. I haven't touched the cog even once, not even on a painstaking weekly maintence schedule, for the past few decades or so." First Aid hees Streetwise says, "First Aid, no! What are you doing? You have absolutely no backup whatso ever with you!" First Aid says, "Come on Junkions, how hard can it be to get a doctor, hm-- if.. the cog is what you want so badly." Hot Spot says, "First Aid." Hot Spot says, "Report to Autobot City." Hot Spot says, "We're not having some kind of wild chase that might endanger humans." First Aid says, "Who says it was going to endanger humans-- anyhow, you Junkions want the cog, or to see it-- I'll be outside the gates." Streetwise says, "Try to avoid the Junkions standing in your path though." Hoist is still avoiding Camper lasars and Microslave's deadly cancer rays... he seems to weave and bob, aiming for the security room... Whirligig is still working diligently on trying to get the security protocols to react. She's rather glad. The one who was trying to steal her isn't trying to steal her anymore! So now she can work on getting things working. Hopefully. "Pffghghh, what the!?" Markdown yells as his face is coated in custard. Luckily for him, he also gets hit in the foot by the custard, which (somehow) neutralizes the acid. "Gee thanks, buddy," Markdown says, smirking at the General, who's still flying at him. "And since I always repay my debts--" Markdown draws back a fist. "--let me "help" you, too!" And with he punches his fist right through General Custard's chest. The General looks shocked for a moment, then his optics dim and he slumps over. Then Mrs. Scarlet, a femme fatale Junkion, points accusingly at Markdown, shrieking, "Ah-HA! YOU murdered General Custard, in the lobby, with your fists!" "Actually, I'm fine," General Custard quips as his optics light up again. Markdown shakes him off, grumbling, "Oh, get off!" Enlivened by the appearance of his Protectobot Commander, Streetwise tagged the other, "Hot Spot, glad to see this was interesting enough for you to come out!" Yeah right, as if he would miss this. Maybe. Probably not though, this was way better than paperwork. With Whirligig free to go back to working on the protocals, Streetwise closed in on the nearest Junkions to her. Docter Bong was pretty tall on his own, the threat for the moment being the micrwave-slinging Microslave. Rising up onto two feet, Streetwise...threw a punch for the other's shoulder, suffering through any blast that came his way in an attempt to knock it off! Whirligig isn't being assaulted? Yay! That is... until Shaker, a tall cylidrical Junkion runs at her, shooting... salt from some holes in the top of his head. "Season to taste!" he cries. "And its tastin' season!" Microslave is knocked off the shoulder of Doctor Bong, landing heavily on the floor. But optics glaring at Streetwise, his stomach 'bings', and he opens a door, to reveal many overcooked jacket potatoes, with all the lethal properties that they contain. "Time's up!" he shouts as he starts to throw the potatoes at Streetwise, each one literally exploding whereever they impact! Mr Frosty is angered as his stomach fails to grind up Sky Lynx, and so Doctor Bong arrives as backup, the huge Junkion-shuttleformer taking out a thermometer and trying to... insert it into Sky Lynx's aft. "Temperature time little fellow!" he booms menacingly. Hot Spot is just kind of lost in a swarm of Junkion invaders, clobbering anyone in his way, whether it's Rot-Ten, Junkion punk rock provocateur, Hoist 2, sequel to 'Hoist Goes Hollywood,' or Braniel, human child sidekick to the Junkions in a human child exo-suit! They all eat punches to the face as Hot Spot tries to work his way toward the main group of Autobots. Hot Spot is just kind of lost in a swarm of Junkion invaders, clobbering anyone in his way, whether it's Rot-Ten, Junkion punk rock provocateur, Hoist II, sequel to 'Hoist Goes Hollywood,' or Braniel, human child sidekick to the Junkions in a human child exo-suit! They all eat punches to the face as Hot Spot tries to work his way toward the main group of Autobots. Markdown says, "Damn. With all these Junkions running around we'll never get into that command room!" Sky Lynx turns around swiftly and roars, his tail swiping hard at the large mech. However there was an issue, little room to move, as Sky Lynx bends around, slamming a claw into the hall's side and breathing fire at the massive Transformer the best he can. Whirligig makes a startled, squealy noise, smacking out at Shaker with her tail. "Agh... they just won't stop!" Frowning sharply, she kicks the protocol box she's working on... rather hard. "Work you crazy thing!" Hoist suddenly brakes to a halt, screeching to a halt as soon as his density sensors pick up the prescense of Hoist II. That does it, while he can fix Autobot City up after this over, honor is at stake NOW. He transforms and points an accusing finger at Hoist II. "YOU!" "They're UNSTOPPABLE," Hot Spot yells, only to have Rak-Sha, Junkion Transformer fanatic, yell back, "...and they're EVERYWHERE!" As Whirligig works on the panel, the blast door to the control room opens an inch... and then slams shut again. "Just kidding, haha!" echoes a voice from inside First Aid hmms, "I guess the cog isn't that important--" As Hoist points, Hoist II mirrors his actions perfectly. "YOU!" he shouts, in unison, his voice sounding... like Hoist's! In fact, he actually looks /exactly like Hoist/. Oh, gosh. Hoist puts his hands on his hip servos and laughs derisively. "So you think you can match the mighty maintenance master, Hoist, do you?" Whirligig stands straight, frowning at the console, hands on her hip plates before she gets /right/ back to work. She's employing all of her tricks now! Go, Whirligig, go! Autobot Shuttle Ol' Rusty has arrived. More Junkions start to pile on to Sky Lynx in order to try to stop the giant mech from moving. There's already the huge forms of Doctor Bong and Mr Frosty, but now Fiestacat, a cat with a jesters hat, pipe and glasses joins in! And then comes Pierate, a... pirate with a sack full of pies, and Ratemyjunk, who leaps on top of Sky Lynx just staring at everyone around him. "7, 4, 6" he intones. He looks at Hot Spot "1, 4, 5..." Hoist II puts his hands on his hip servos and laughs derisively. "So you think you can match the mighty maintenance master, Hoist, do you?" Hoist says, "Fine then! First one to hack into TAI and bring her back online, over at that security station there, is the real one! What say you?" Sky lynx roars loudly which shakes the very foundation inside the hall as he slams his body about to try and get the Junkions off, "Get off me!" Then he starts bunking like a wild horse, spitting out flame in announce, running down the hall, slamming into some more walls, and well—going as far has he can. TAI says, "Oooh Hot Spot, you are always a ten to me... teehee..." Hot Spot says, "That's really very flattering, TAI, but I'm not really allowed to date outside of my religion." Hot Spot says, "(That's what the Junkions say, right?)" First Aid says, "..what-- have they done.. to Tai.." TAI says, "Oh Hot Spot-chan, semicolon vee!" "Zero," Markdown growls as he tries to grab Ratemyjunk, and toss him straight at the door to the command center. "But you make a nice brick, I'll give you that!" Hoist says, "Hacked her, I should think. I'm attempting to get to a security station to try a soft override. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, First Aid, but I installed several 'back doors' into her core processes after the whole incident that nearly ruined the Repair bay." At the challenge, Hoist II scoffs. "Child's play!" He walks over to the security stations, cracking his robot knuckles as he looks the security console up and down. Then, having assessed the situation, he takes out a hammer and starts bashing the console with it, apparently intending to break it. It's true what they say: Sequels are never as smart, and always settle for dumb action scenes! <> comes the booming voice of Kup, amplified a hundredfold over the speakers of Ol' Rusty. <> The old, faithful shuttle fires off a few powerful blasts, aiming towards clumps of Junkions. <> There is a lengthy pause. <> Well, it's worth a try. First Aid has arrived. In an immediate reaction, Whirligig turns and starts spinning her propellers /hard/ at Hoist II, who has conveniently started bashing away at the console she's working on. "Back, you... you... you /copy/!" "Aaaaauauauauauauasgaghaghshgahghghgahgahghhhhhh," Hot Spot yells in utter agony as AN-SI, Junkion color-terrorist, flashes a lot of brightly colored lights right in his optics. As the shuttle smashes into the lobby, Junkions scatter everywhere, but them like ants, swarm back towards the shuttle, some of them even trying to rip pieces off. And then comes a fearsome sight... the Junkion Geriatrix, with his cane and gigantic robo-beard. "I'm older than you, and I have only one eye!" he cries at Kup, as if a battle cry. "Shuttles? In my day we didn't have shuttles, if we wanted to go to another planet, we had to /walk/!" So, everything is hunky dory. Junkions running amock, autobots fighting back—yep, every day for Metroplex's inside, however as a mech walks in, a deathly gloom could be felt. Like death just took over the whole hall and the whole city. An Autobot stood there, hands tightened, light blue visor bright—and one could swear lightning striked behind him, his voice very low as he stares at the destruction done inside metroplex, "..I work hard to keep him in shape-- I work hard to keep everything running-- I spend hours repairing-- I spend hours and nights, doing my slagging job.. and then /You/ all-- come in here.. and /tear/ everything up.." His hand starts to shake, "..I might be a medic-- and I might hate to fight.. but a line does get drawn somewhere..." Hoist II is blown back by Whirligig's propellers, crashing toward Hoist 1.0! But... which is the real Hoist, now?! "Well, that didn't work as planned." says Hoist, as he comes from behind and attempts to pin Hoist II's behind him. He sees Ol' Rusty come in from above. "Good on you, old man!" he says, as he struggles with his doppleganger. Is that all Hot Spot has to worry about? For another Junkion leaps at him whilst his partner distracts the fire chief - the dreaded Junkion #-1 FUNCTION NOT FOUND ERROR, the very air about that Junkion becoming corrupted and fuzzy as he attacks. "Hash hash no argument!" he shouts as he tries to blind the Protectobot Hoist is knocked back suddenly. Damn it, Whirligig. "Whirli! It's me, Hoist!" "MY OPTICS" Hot Spot screams, swinging a massive fist toward AN-SI's face and really just bashing it right the hell in. "I'M BLIND!" #-1 FUNCTION NOT FOUND ERROR starts to pummell Hot Spot from behind, his defragmentation laser trying to shoot out his kneecaps. "Low bitrate, error hash!" he shouts Above the chaos, a square panel is cut in the ceiling, and a robotic feline face stares down impassively. Streetwise says, "Hey Hot Spot, think you can tear yourself away from some of the Junkions for a second? I know you're having fun.." Whirligig whines a bit. "I'm sorry, Hoist, but I can't help you right now!" Quickly, she turns back to the console, fixing what she can and really starting to get at it. "C'mon... c'monc'monc'mon... c'mon~..." She doesn't look at the others now. She's hoping for enough time to get this thing to /work/. "You /have/ to do this... you /gotta/ listen to me/... be good t'Whirligig..." Hoist looks at the other Hoist. "Is she always like this?" "Pretty much." is the reply. First Aid's arrival has not gone unnoticed. The dreaded Band-Aid, a Bob-Geldof looking Junkion runs up to him in a shifty manner, carting a guitar covered in plasters. "Time for... a concert! Yeah, save the planet!" he shouts, as deadly sonic waves shoot from his guitar! Streetwise has been duking it out with some hot pocket maker on the side, taking a couple worse for wear irradiated irish potatoes or whatever it was exactly. They exploded, they hurt. At some point he didn't bother making nice and aimed several higher leveled shots from his proton gun before backing off to try and rejoin his newly arrived and assailed. brother. Though he was mostly silent, he was busy communicating in other ways to try and get this working. "Geriatrix, you old gearbox!" Kup emits, surprised to see his old adventuring buddy here. "I thought you were on Keltron IV, organising the treaty between the Kelsos and the Osleks! What are you doing with this band of hooligans?" The shuttle fires a blast towards AN-SI, attempting to take out the horrible thing that is obviously the source of all evil, everywhere, any time, no matter what. "AAAAUUUUGGGGGGGHHHH WHO IS HITTING ME I CAN'T EVEN SEEEEEEEE" comes Hot Spot's anguished cry, spinning around to try and pop BLAH BLAH FUNCTION a stiff fist to the robot kisser—but instead lunging forward and punching Hoist II, causing the otherwise perfect duplicate to lapse into his native accent in surprise: "Ay! Whatta the deala you hitta me, ass-wipe?!" First Aid's visor flickers as he pulls out his visor form, it flickers a few more times as it finds the location of the sound waves and he ducks out of the way and then opens fire with his stun-gun to freeze up the Junkion's systems. "Streetwise!" He yells out, "Hot Spot! Lets do this!" That is perhaps the first time First Aid is actually willing to form Defensor, and needless to say—its always a first time for everything.. Tumbling out of the upper lift, torn monitor wires still dangling from its systems is Quickswitch. One of the medics had roused him in a moment of (bad?) judgement and now the Sixchanger lurched toward the battle. Chrome and metal, trailing long monitor cables behind it, as it glowered and crackled, its skeletal frame and mutant innards exposed without the majority of its armor—and badly damaged, the only color the red blasters in its skeletal frame fists and white-glowing exposed optics. The assault unit scanned the number of hostiles present. Rage flared at the exposed panel in his chest, causing sparks and surges. A low groaaning sound from his vocalizer. He's badly damaged but inexorably moving. Somewhere, one could almost hear Ritsuko Akagi announcing how it was aware, it was breaking free of its restaints, the beast inside the armor is free at last! He lurched. There were hostiles. Enemies! And nothing was interposing itself on his systems as he opened fire, all fifty feet of Terminator Eva, hideous goodness. Markdown, punching his way back to the door, tries a tactic different from brute force. He raps on the door a few times, yelling, "Mailman! I have a package for you, but you have to sign for it!" He mutters to himself, "At least I THINK that's the line they used... hm. You know, I don't remember what else happened in that movie." His face suddenly goes blank with horrified realization as he recalls what movie he was thinking of. "Oh. No." Hoist points and laughs. "Ha ha, I win!" he says, before pushing the duplicate away and proceeding to plan D, which was... Hoist says, "... new plan time?" "FIRST AID?! FIRST AID, IS THAT YOU?!" Hot Spot calls. "I CAN'T --" he pauses to point at his optics: "I CAN'T /SEE/! WE HAVE TO MERGE -- LET YOUR OPTICS BE MINE! BUT, UH... WHERE ARE YOU?! MARCO!" Whirligig says, "Nothing I'm trying is working at all...!" There's a long pause. "...guys, what if I built a false transformation cog?"" Markdown says, "That might work... then, we'll "accidentally" let slip where it is, and they'll run off with it, thinking they beat us!" Whirligig says, "I could tell them I'm getting it for them, and run to the lab to "take it out" of its spot...!" Markdown says, "...or we could do that." Whirligig says, "Junkions! Please stop attacking! I'll give you the transformation cog! I will go get it for you /right now/ if you stop attacking my friends!" First Aid says, "Didn't you hear Gig-- I am the only one who can." Whirligig says, "The cat's out of the bag, 'Aid... they know you were lying to distract them." "Treaties?" Geriatrix mutters grumpily at Kup. "In my day we didn't have treaties, we just hit each other with sticks over the head. Why, I remember on Beetlebrox VI that my young ward found a next of Bobblebats, and cooked one for dinner..." A crowd of Junkions scatter as Quickswitch arrives and opens fire... all apart from one Junkion, who strides up to him. "I am Quickblutch, a sevenchanger!" he announces boldy. Then he puts on a knitted sweatshirt. "One, ta-daa!" Then he puts on some socks. "Two! Ta-daa!" Then he puts on a schoolgirl uniform. "Three, ta-daa!" Oh dear... Markdown's strategy works... slightly. The bottom of the door opens a tiny fraction, enough to push a letter through, and the voice of Leet echoes out. "Oh, do I have to sign for it?" And then Mary-Sue leaps at Markdown, brandishing a lipstick in each hand. "I'll sign for it!" Leet says, "Lying is naughty, you will go to hell!" Kup says, "You can't fool Junkions for long, First Aid! They're wily, like Dinobots." Wheelie has successfully infiltrated the Junkion crowd, posing as Slurpee, Junkion 7-Eleven Attendant. Whirligig puts up her hands. "Please. I will go get the cog, okay? Just let me go get it. I have to remove it, so it'll take me a few minutes. Just let me go get the cog and I will give it to you." Streetwise isn't leaving this up to chance, he tried to make his way over to Hot Spot and if he had to drag the errant leader over, "Come on this way-- hey don't try taking a punch at me!" Just incase. Leaving it to First Aid. Banquo says, "No, its okay, we've already got one, thanks for the offer though!" Whirligig says, "If you want the real transformation cog... the /real/ one... you have to let me get it for you." Streetwise says, "Things are going to get a little tight soon..." Kup leaves the Autobot Shuttle Ol' Rusty. Kup has arrived. TAI says, "Oh Hot Spot, just a picnic on the beach?" Following radio'ed directions, and then just being led by his hand, Hot Spot raises his fists into the air. "READY, PROTECTOBOTS?!" he yells. "Let's MERGE!" Not quite as inpsiring as 'Marge for the kill,' but... you know. And since Groove isn't around... well, it's lucky that so many Junkions turn into motorcycles! Boot-Leg, a badly painted redeco of Groove sold in the toy aisles of Walgreens nationwide, subs for the missing stoner. Whirligig says, "Just help me out, guys. they don't know me. They need to trust that I'm being honest!" First Aid quickly makes his way around the choas as he locates Hot Spot and Streetwise, kinda jumping over some random whatevers, though as he hears Gig, he quickly looks over to her, "You can't!" First Aid looks over to the other Protectobots, "Ready!" Hot Spot shouts, "Protectobots, MERGE to form Defensor!" With a shudder of metal, the Protectobots undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Defensor! Defensor has arrived. Markdown says, "No, Whirligig! Uh... um... if you give them the transformation cog, the terrorists win!" Whirligig walks toward the lift. "Just give me a few minutes, okay Junkions? I'll go get the transformation cog and bring it /right back/ to you." Whirligig says, "What choice do we have, Markdown? What has to be done /has/ to be done." Markdown says, "There. That ought to help convince them you really CAN get it for them." Whirligig says, "Let's hope for the best." As Defensor merges, there comes a shuffle of Junkions and... a mighty Junkion gestalt merges. "ARISE DEFENESTRATOR!" it roars. The gigantic robot is holding a... window frame, and it lunges towards Defensor, intent on smashing it over the Autobot gestalt's head Focus steps in from outside and into the twilight zone, only there's no Rod Sterling in a black and white suit and tie. Submitted for your approval. One training martial artist walking in on Junkions attacking autobots. Focus instantly gets the picture and while still holding his walking cane, kindly taps on one of the nearby Junkion's. "Excuse me, could you direct me to the..." the Junkion turns around with a crazed look in his eye and says, "Master Po, my Junk-Fu is stronger!" Focus tilts his head as a fist lashes out at him, which he gently tilts his head more to avoid, "...oh I see. Perhaps you don't know then..." Whirligig says, "Cover me, guys! I'm headed for the lab!" Whirligig puts up her hands. "Just stop fighting! I'll go get the cog! I will be /right back down/! The Junkions all around Whirligig stop fighting for a moment. "Whaaat?" They ask in unison. "You'll bring a CLOWN?" Quickswitch stares at this 'Quickblutch', its designation not registering among its IFF protocols. His optics flickered as it moved, did some pointlessly nonsensical thing. He points his blasters and fires on 'Quickblutch' without ceremony, without common discourses. His circuits crackled as he shifted again, shrieking metal and sending shards of it flying and his own systems surging bluish-white arcs. He snarls, an entirely mechanical puma missing most of its armor and one wing, as he leaps, roaring low and bitterly to the heavens. "I'm going to bring you the transformation cog!" Whirligig clarifies as she heads for the lift. "Just stop attacking my friends!" Setting Ol' Rusty on auto-pilot, after programming in a quick covering fire sequence for the cannons, Kup opens the hatch. A grappling line fires out, hooking into the wall above Geriatrix, and the ancient adventurer draws his musket laser, which against all logic fires acid pellets. Look, he's old, get off his back. "Geriatrix! I gotta hand it to you, old man. You ARE older than me... so it's time for me to act like a young hot shot!" Instead of firing the musket, Kup passes it over the grappling line and... leaps out the hatch. The musket catches with a coughing whirr, zipping Kup above the crowd until he reaches Geriatrix. Without missing a beat, Kup kicks off the old Junkion's head unit, lets go of the musket's barrel and lands with an acrobatic roll that belies his great age. The Chief Advisor comes up with the head in one hand, and smiles. "Don't worry old cog, this won't hurt a bit." Swiftly, Kup... puts the Junkion's head on top of his own, like a hat, and raises his hands. He adopts a quavering voice. "Junkions! Hear me! It is I, wise elder Geriatrix! Listen to the little helicopter Autobot! It is time to stop fighting at least until we get bored again!" Quickswitch roooaaaaaarrrs. Hoist takes the opportunity to slip off and work on plan E. Markdown's fingers quickly slip under the crack in the doorway, and he grunts loudly with effort as he tries to lift the door up all the way up. "Urrgh... sorry about this, uh... have to get it open... more... it's a big... package....!" He winces, mumbling to himself, "Me and my big mouth." Then, as the horrifying fanfiction writer Mary-Sue approaches him, Markdown acks and starts to kick away at her. "No, er, the package isn't for you! You... uh... er..." He struggles for a TV reference. "Clap on, clap off! Or... something! Leave me alone!" Whirligig says, "Going up! Keep it real, guys!" Whirligig jumps into the lift all dramatic and action movie like! Whirligig says, "Just buy me some time!" Markdown says, "You bet, but don't take too long or WE'LL be junk, too!" Whirligig says, "I'll just, uh... pardon my terms, but... I'll junk an old project and rebuild it!" //The Gestalt optics flicker at the other Gestalt the Junkions created and quickly throws up a forcefield to block the blow, "This is where it ends, you will not win this battle nor endanger any more lives of the autobots." Then with a large thrust of the arm, throws the forcefield outward to slam into the Gestalt Junkion hoping to send it back. Time... is something Autobots don't have. As Markdown tugs on the blast door, it suddenly opens! Leet springs out, racing for Doctor Bong, who transforms into a shuttle. "GOGOGOGO!" he yells. "Level 4 nearly over!" Why? The answer becomes clear... the inner doors of Metroplex slam open as the football fight music from Flash Gordon play, and a group of Junkions race into the lobby towards the shuttle too... one of them, Quarterback carrying what looks like... the TRANSFORMATION COG!. "HUT HUT HUT!" he yells as they throw it to each other, and then back to Quarterback, who races for the shuttle, the only thing between him and escape is... Kup! Talk about copycat! Defensor rose to his full height, proud and all threatning looking like most gestalts were only to have the the sight ruined by being assaulted with of all things, a window frame. As if he didnt deserve something more dignifying. Moving to intercept the vicious weapon, the frame crumpled against the outstretched arm, "You need to bring it better than this!" Sweeping the arm aside, Defensor pressed foward with a fist to the helmet of the other Junkion creation. Whirligig wanted them to keep the rest busy, so be it. Not without a plan of his own. In what was probably the fastest run ever, the bulky femme trots into the room all but dragging a large, intricate-looking device. "Junkions... I've brought you the cog! Take it! Before I change my mind and hide it again!" Markdown says, "What the?! Did they already take it?" Whirligig says, "...wha?" At the onslaught of two poses, Defenestrator crumbles easily. He was after all, just some Junkions standing on each others shoulders and holding up some plates that look like robot parts. The all scuttle off to the ropes, and start to climb them... Banquo points at Whirligig. "Look, double bonus, two cogs! Take it! And her! Disassemble!" Focus activates all of his enhanced sensors, seeing all and sensing all around him. He picks up all radiation fluxes, even those from a body, such as energon conduits. Focus flinches dropping his walking cane. He takes one step back and slashes out at the Junkion's arm with a pair of fingers. With a few quick strikes along the elbow and forearm, the arm hangs limply at his side. Focus assumes a wide arm stance with palms up as he says, "I do not wish to harm you. Why do you attack us?" Whirligig says, "...buh... did they just say... take /her/?!" Quickblutch explodes, a pair of pants flying off in the direction of Quickswitch as his components get scooped up. Oh dear... Hoist says, "We have no choice. We must transform and merge into... OPERATOR!" Markdown says, "Yes they did... everybody, cover her!" "Oh no! The cog!" Kup shouts, pointing at Quarterback as the latter rushes towards Kup... and the shuttle! "Stop right there! Don't touch that dial!" he says, rushing forward and trying TV speak again. No go. As he runs, Geriatrix' head tumbles off, bouncing back towards the old Junkion's pile of body parts. For his part, Kup raises his musket laser, which against all logic fires acid pellets, to shoulder height and sights down the barrel. "No hard feelings, kid," he says softly, squeezing the weapon's trigger. The hammer slams down. Ignition. The pellet fires forward and... gets stuck! When Kup used his musket to make his hot shot entrance, it bent the old weapon very slightly. But in a precision instrument, that spells disaster. BOOM! The musket backfires, sending Kup skidding backwards into the slowly-reassembling Geriatrix. Is that... Heliburglar again? At his field leader's request, the poorly-repaired Junkion runs back towards Whirligig with an even bigger sack this time. "Dum dum dum DUUUUUM!" he shouts!" With Kup having fumbled his one chance, Quarterback and the cog leap aboard Doctor Bong. More and more junkions climb ropes and get into pods that are hovering above Autobot City as the Junkions start to withdraw Whirligig makes a startled sound, trying to duck away from Heliburglar... but alas, her ducking away fails her. The femme is just too bulky and clumsy and fate fails her. Her good luck seems to have failed too... as she is sacked and appropriated by the helicopter thief! Quickswitch's optics flared as the bulky femme zipped across the room. His head quirked at the smaller mech-unit's strange wording--as a pair of mech-pants landed right on his head. The battle needed its conclusion, and with the arrival of the gestalt unit--Defensor, he considered quietly, shifting up into a large, exposed tank with a whirring drill, travelling over or through anything that happened in its way. Componants of his own fly off or detach as the Sixchanger somehow keeps going, his inner system going through its paces to the visable eye now. One hostile was down. He fired his tank-guns as he rolled across the floor. Defensor, defensive specialist and defender of the eminently defendable, throws up his forcefield around a large swath of Junkions. "Hey now," Defensor says, awkwardly trying to adopt a 'cool and hip' persona. 'Cool and hip' for a human who's starring in an instructional video about how to make their kid see them as freakazoids from Mars. "All this fighting isn't going to accomplish anything. Do you really think that raiding and pillaging is going to get you ahead in life, Junkions? Do you really think that real winners /raid/ and /pillage/? No, of course they don't. That's just the /Juice/ talking. I think we need to have a heart-to-heart rap session. Talk about what it is the Juice can do for you... and what you guys need to realize that you can do for yourselves." Markdown's hand grabs for Leet as he runs past but the Junkion is too quick for him. "Damn you!" Markdown yells, and tries to give chase—but is blocked by both Mary-Sue AND Rak-Sha! "In THIS chapter, I single-handedly save the day and TOTALLY make out with Starscream!" Mary-Sue cries triumphantly. "No, I do! You're not even supposed to be in this chapter! Get out of my fanfic!" Rak-Sha shrieks back. "It's my fanfic!" Mary-Sue retorts. "No, MINE!" Rak-Sha yells, and they get into a slapfight. With an exasperated sigh, Markdown shakes his head as he runs past them. Hoist is furious. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THAT COG IS TO FIX! And that Whirligig isn't cheap, either! Blast you!" he shakes an angry fist. "BLAAAAAAAST YOUUUUUU!" He looks over at Ol' Rusty... then thinks. "Wait a minute..." Whirligig just sort of yells incoherently. She sounds muffled. Like she is in a sack of some sort. Markdown says, "Damn, is anybody near Whirligig?" Defensor says, "Whirligig! Autobots, an ally is in need! We must... DEFEND them!" The Junkions trapped in Defensor's field start to hammer on it, whilst the rest of the Junkions pick up their fallen comrades and run to the garbage pods that start to take off. And then something rather terrible happens. Heliburglar, with no-one nearby to stop him, carries his precious cargo of Whirligig and the fake cog to Doctor Bong who is now in shuttle mode... and takes off, leaving Autobot City, and Earth, with a *thwipp* of his engines. That... that isn't good, is it? Hoist says, "I... I have a plan!" Whirligig gets carted off by Junkions. Who would have guessed tonight would come to this? Focus is about to snap a kick out, but a forcefield drops down between him and his opponent. Focus takes a few steps back and nods, "That was a good idea Defensor..." he says softly before giving a short bow. Before he hears about Whirligig! Focus to the rescue! Actually, no, not from here. He's too far around the forcefield to reach anyone in time. "Oooh. Did anyone get the ID plate on that space transport?" Kup asks woozily, levering himself up on an elbow and putting the opposite hand to his head. His optics blurr and fizz... then snap back into focus as he sees Whirligig's abduction! "Oh no! Whirligig!" he calls, reaching for his gun—only to realise that it's been destroyed. "Oh no! My musket laser which against all logic fires acid pellets!" As Doctor Bong leaves the city with his precious cargo (and Whirligig), the old soldier sighs and punches the wall. "Damn! This is MY fault. Hot roddin' around like some kind of... hot rod..." he continues to mutter, slowly pushing himself back to his feet. Once he's back vertical, he shakes his head. "Alright kids. Robot roll call! Who's still with us!" Hoist says, "We DON'T know why they need a cog or where they are going... but we do have a way to track Whirligig's radio frequency!" Hoist says, "We can use the girl as a giant homing device and get to the bottom of this!" Markdown leaps for the shuttle, but his hands are far too short to catch it. He falls to his knees and yells, "NOOOOO!" He is soon joined by a Junkion who sounds just like James Earl Jones, who also yells, "NOOOOOO!" Kup glowers at the retreating shuttle. "BE QUIET, PRE-QUEL!" He shakes a fist. Hoist runs up to Kup and the others. "Spot of bad luck, eh? Anyone feel like a high speed pursuit?" The last of the Junkion shuttles leave, the lobby now pretty wrecked. All the damaged Junkions have been carted away, leaving only a few stragglers who were captured by Defensor or through other means, who just stand about watching the tv screens. The Junkions now have the real transformation cog of Metroplex, AND Whirligig. What a day! Quickswitch shifts terribly back into robot mode, emitting a barely 'human' cry as the enemy leaves. No fair. The Protectocombiner uses the height advantage to try and catch Doctor Bong, but he cannot. "NO!" he shouts. "You haven't heard the motivational mnemonics I came up with to help you remember the hazards of interstellar drug addiction! And now Whirligig is 'at risk' to start using because of peer pressure! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Defensor clutches his face, with a pained expression. "DEFENSOR... HAS... FAILED..." The shame is enough to cause the combiner to break into its individual pieces, including the fake Groove, who hastily exits on foot. Defensor separates into the individual Protectobots. "NOOOOO!" Pre-Quel yells again, at Defensor's (unwitting) provocation." "YOU ARE A BAD ROBOT AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD!" Kup shouts again. Kup hates Pre-Quel. Hoist looks over Ol' Rusty. "Ugh. It looks like it took a little damage, but nothing I can't repair... be brave, little Whirligig." Markdown looks horrified. Will they rip Whirligig to pieces for more parts? He can only imagine what the newly evil Junkions will do! Kup says, "Ugh. Alright, robot roll call." Kup says, "Anyone missing, other than Whirligig?" Markdown says, "...Markdown, here." Fireflight says, "What? Oh, I'm right here." Hoist says, "I am fine, Kup." Mosaic says, "*radio crackles* "M..sic...here....breaking up."" Hot Spot says, "Hot Spot here... I... I can't believe we lost her. The Protectobots will stop at nothing to get her back... I swear! I SWEAR IT!" Hot Spot can be heard punching a wall in frustration. Kup says, "Calm down, Hot Spot." Kup says, "Alright, who else was working on the Juice analysis?" Hot Spot says, "I STILL CAN'T /SEE/!" Hoist says, "Fear not, Hot Spot. We have shuttles for a reason. We'll find her, lad." Kup says, "First Aid, fix yer leader's optics." Kup says, "Hmph." Kup says, "This really DOES remind me of the Surzion Incursion." First Aid says, "...gig?" Kup says, "No one else in Science was helping her?" Hot Spot says, "I was /there/ for the Surzion Incursion, and you know what the big difference was? I could SEE what was going on!" Kup says, "Primus. Are her notes at least still here?" Hoist says, "They took her before anyone could react, Kup. And then again, they took her almost as an afterthought. Hmm." After the fight was over, and First Aid was checking on Hot Spot, though he went deathly silent as the stuff went on around him. He checked the wires and the senors, then flicked them on, "..try now.." he said softly to Hot Spot. Quickswitch says, "Functional." Kup says, "It's nobody's fault but mine, Hoist. I just want to know who's going to finish Whirligig's analysis and whip up a way to counteract this Juice stuff." Combat Medic Peacekeeper says, "Check the Lab, sir, and see if she left any notes there. As for anyone else... I don't know. Ask Nightbeat." Kup says, "We're going to need a counter-agent... for when we INVADE PLANET JUNK." "All the colors are off," Hot Spot says, blinking his optics on and off. "No time to fix it. We've got to get on Whirligig's trail." He starts to storm off, obviously not going to be deterred. "I'm getting the one man who can help us now... NIGHTBEAT."